The objective of the proposed research program is to isolate and identify hormonal factors, qualitative or quantitative, which participate in the onset and progress of endocrine related cancer. The proposal contains specific projects, separate yet interrelated, which combine laboratory and clinical studies and are directed to the investigation of hormonal biosynthesis, metabolism, physiology and quantitative relationships in normal and neoplastic states. The role of endocrine disturbances, induced by nutritional factors, in increasing the risk for endocrine related cancers will be examined. Pharmacological and/or nutritional modalities for the alteration of hormonal biosynthesis and metabolism will be explored. All of the component projects of this proposal are derived from and based upon recent experimental findings and clinical observations and are a logical extension of our previous work. Novel and specialized methods have been developed or will be developed expressly for the purpose of these investigations. The combined resources of the three institutions participating in this application provide superior facilities for both the basic and clinical studies in this proposal.